Nicole's Return Back
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: Nicole Mitchell returns to Monday Night RAW after a month of shooting her first movie and she also returns to the love of her life: her husband, the WWE Champion John Cena.


**Summary:**** Nicole Mitchell returns to Monday Night RAW after a month of shooting her first movie and she also returns to the love of her life: her husband, the WWE Champion John Cena.**

John Cena, along with Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson, were driving to the airport to pick up Nicole Mitchell, who was arriving to Tampa, Florida from Los Angeles, California after spending more than a month shooting her movie called "The Socialite" coming out next fall.

After John and the girls arrived at the parking lot of the airport, they got out of the car and went inside the airport. When they arrived at the gate, they looked all over for Nicole.

"Okay, there's the plane," Brittany said, "but where's Nicole?"

"Well, she said the plane arrives at 4:35pm and she should be here," John said.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom," Tina said.

"Yep, I went to the bathroom," Nicole said.

"Nicole!" Tina and Brittany said as they hugged Nicole and pulled away.

"We missed you," Tina said.

"I missed you too," Nicole said. "Hi, John."

"Hey, Nicole," John said.

Then John and Nicole walked over to each other and kissed passionately.

"I missed you," John said.

"I missed you too," Nicole said.

"Well, let's get your bags and get out of here.'

Then everyone started walking.

"So how was filming the movie?" Tina asked.

"Tina, it was wonderful," Nicole said. "I had a blast shooting every scene and of course, I messed up in some. But you might see some bloopers when the DVD comes out."

"Hey, we've watched the MTV Movie Awards and we saw you and Kelly Carlson together on the red carpet," Brittany said. "It looks like you two are becoming close friends."

"Hey, Kelly's a cool girl with hang out with and we're like this. We always talk about a lot of things and we were also talking about the Maxim Hot 100 and Kelly said that she thinks that myself, Rochelle, and Delancey are hot altogether."

"She said that?" John said.

"Yes, she did. She told me to tell you hi and said that she would love to work with you someday."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Several minutes later after arriving at the arena, John was in the locker room reading a magazine until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," John said.

Then Nicole walked inside the locker room.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Then Nicole walked over to John and sat next to him on the bench. "I missed you very much."

"And I missed you too."

"You know, when I left that day, I tried my best not to worry about you because you had this thing with the Great Khali, but after six weeks, I figured didn't have nothing to worry about. You beat the Great Khali, ended his winning streak, and still are the WWE Champion. I didn't have nothing to worry about. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I was hoping you didn't have to worry about me."

"Believe me, I wasn't worried."

John and Nicole both smiled and then the two leaned towards each other and kissed very passionately. John cupped Nicole's face as he was kissing her and Nicole pulled away.

"You think we have time for a quickie?" Nicole said.

"You sure nobody's gonna come walking in here?" John said.

Then Nicole walked over to the door and locked it and said,

"No."

Nicole walked up to John and she sat down and kissed him. Nicole wrapped her arms around John's neck as she kissed him and John gently laid Nicole down on the bench. Then John untied the front of Nicole's fuchsia cropped halter top and opened it to reveal her bare breasts.

"Well, I see you're not wearing a bra," John said.

"Nope," Nicole said.

Then John leaned down and kissed all over Nicole's breasts and nipples and then he kissed down her stomach. Then John went under Nicole's denim miniskirt and took off her panties. Then he took off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans and pulled down them down a little along with his boxers.

John then entered Nicole and Nicole moaned. He quickly started his pace and Nicole wrapped her legs around John's waist. John pumped faster and harder in and out of Nicole and she dug her nails into John's back and Nicole kept moaning but quietly. And then Nicole reached her climax and John reached his and he laid on his head on Nicole's chest.

"Wow," Nicole said.

"Yeah, wow," John said as he moved off of Nicole and Nicole sat up.

"There's plenty more where that came from when we go home."

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Well, I gotta get going because we got a big night ahead of us."

"Yeah, you better get going before somebody knows that you were here."

Then Nicole tied back her top and pick up her panties and put them back on while John zipped his pants, buckled them, and put his shirt on.

"Well, I'll see you later," Nicole said.

"See ya," John said.

Then John and Nicole shared one last kiss and Nicole left the locker room.

Nicole took out her cell phone and dialed Delancey Scott's number. After a few rings, Delancey answered the call.

"_Hello?"_ Delancey said.

"Hey, girlfriend," Nicole said.

"_Nicole, what is up?"_

"Nothing, I just wanted to call and say hi."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at the arena. I just arrived here after John picked me up at the airport."

"_Okay."_

"So are you happy that you got your ECW World Champion back?"

"_Girl, you know I am. Bobby and I have been through two months of hell because of Mr. McMahon. But last night at One Night Stand, Bobby proved that he was a champion because that's what he is."_

"Exactly, I feel the same way about John because I knew he was gonna beat the Great Khali."

"_Yeah, and everybody thought he was nuts."_

"So, where are you?"

"_I'm still in Jacksonville with Bobby, Dave, and Rochelle. We needed a day off because of everything we've been through."_

"Yeah, you all need it. Well, I'm gonna let you go and I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, talk to you later."_

"Bye.

Then Nicole ended the call and walked away.

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a purple low-cut midriff top with "Hot Wife" on it, white pants with a purple bow tied at the left thigh, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing an orange tube top, black miniskirt, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a gray short sleeve off-the-shoulder mini dress, black net stockings, black buckled hand warmers, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up the crowd and then John asked for a microphone and the crowd continued cheering.

"First of all, let me welcome you back Maxim magazine's hottest woman in the world, Nicole Mitchell!" John said as he raised Nicole's left arm in the air and the crowd cheered. "This, this right here, all of this, this is what I love about this business. Look around you. This is what makes it worth. From the fat guy way up there telling me I suck to the hot chick with the top two sizes too small. Thank you very much for coming. Hell, Wade Boggs is in the house tonight." Wade Boggs was sitting where John was pointing. "Look around you. This is everything you could possibly want. It is intensity. It is action. It is noise. But tonight, tonight, it seems just a little bit louder. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's because after six weeks of getting my ass beat, finally the 7'5", 500-pound Punjabi Frankenstein has been told 'F-U.' Now my life has been a living hell for the past six weeks, but I finally thought I'm in the clear and then they spring the draft on me. Next week, the WWE will hold a draft and I know what it's like to be drafted. I was drafted from Smackdown to RAW. I did a lot of things in my life but after what happened last night, after the night I had last night, if I get drafted next week to Smackdown or to ECW and tonight is the last time I stand in the ring for Monday Night RAW, I wanna take one second to just take it all in, all of this. If this is how it goes down, if this is how it comes to an end, for one last time, let it be said loud and proud. The Champ is..."

Then Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He didn't do his usual strut down the ramp; instead, he walked down the ramp very gingerly and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I know why you're here," Vince said. "I know why you're here. You're here to embarrass me, aren't you? You're here to embarrass me? You're here to humiliate me? You're out here to remind these people that I'm no longer a World Champion? That's why you're here. You wanna come out..." Then the crowd chanted "Asshole!" "You wanna come out here and rub my nose in the dirt? Rub my nose in the dirt. You're not gonna do that. I'm not going to bend, I'm not gonna bow, I'm damn sure not gonna break. My name is Vincent Kennedy..."

John turned his back on Vince before he can get out his last name and the fans chanted "Cena!" Nicole, Brittany, and Tina just stared at Vince and John turned back around and said,

"I'm going to tell myself that you're just very tired, that you don't know exactly what you're doing, that you're maybe a little beat up, and maybe a little upset after losing your World Championship last night. I'm going to tell myself that maybe you're a little emotional, maybe you're a little bit delusional."

Vince and John stared each other down and John shook his head.

"My name is Vincent Kennedy..." Vince said as John turned his back again.

"Listen to me," John said. "I know you had a rough night, we all had. But the only thing keeping you alive right now is my patience. You had a bad night, suck it up. It happens. You're out here babbling like you lost your freaking mind."

"You're a liar! I haven't lost a damn thing. I haven't lost my empire, I haven't lost my money, I haven't even lost my dignity as a human being." Then Vince gave a maniacal smile. The only thing I lost is my World Title which is exactly what you're going to do tonight. You wanna humiliate me? You wanna belittle me? You think you're better than me, huh? You defend that title. You defend it tonight in a Triple Threat match. Cena, John Cena, the Champ versus Umaga and The Great Khali."

Then Vince stares at John as the fans chanted "Cena!" and he smiles as he sat the microphone down and left the ring. John looks down at the WWE Title belt as Vince walked back up the ramp and went into the back. Then John and the girls left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

"Okay, RAW's been on for 12 minutes, I return, and this happens," Nicole said. "Has Mr. McMahon lost his mind?"

"Apparently, he has," Brittany said.

"I guess him losing to Bobby last night led him to this," Tina said.

"You think?" John said. "He comes out here and says I'm trying to embarrass him and humiliate him. He's really delusional."

"Apparently, he wants you to lose your championship," Nicole said, "apparently, he wants everyone to lose their championship."

"You think that's what he wants to happen?" Tina said.

"If that means defending my championship against Victoria and losing it," Brittany said, "that's exactly what it means, but it's not gonna happen."

"Well, I know what I gotta do," John said. "I've defended my WWE Title before against Umaga and the Great Khali and beat them. I know I can do it again."

"I know you will," Nicole said.

Then the gang continued walking.

A little later, Nicole and Tina were outside the Women's Locker Room having a conversation until Brittany walked up to them upset.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Nicole said.

"John was right," Brittany said, "and apparently, I predicted it. Mr. McMahon came up to me, Jeff, and Matt while we were talking to Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade and Vince was all over us holding the World Tag Team Championship and the Women's Championship and he made us defend them tonight. I got a Women's Championship match against Victoria just as I predicted it."

"You know what? Don't worry about Mr. McMahon. You just do what you to do because right now, I'm about sick of him."

"Yeah, he's really gone mad," Tina said. "I know."

"Come on."

Then the girls walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match between Brittany and Victoria. Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Kimberly announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Tina Alexander and Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson."

Brittany was wearing a red open halter midriff top, black halter bikini top, and red shorts. The three Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her left arm in the air. She got back down and Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Victoria," Kimberly announced.

Victoria walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She stared at Brittany as Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Victoria locked up and Brittany nails Victoria with a hard right hand and then she tossed Victoria across the ring by the hair. Brittany whips Victoria off the ropes and she gives her a kick to the gut and then a bulldog. Brittany picks Victoria up but Victoria rakes Brittany's eyes and lands a brainbuster for a two count.

Victoria grabs hold of Brittany and shoves her in the corner. Victoria tosses Brittany down to the mat and then she pins her for a two count. Victoria picks up Brittany and lands her face first into the mat. Victoria stretches Brittany on her back and then she kicks her in the back to knock her down as Brittany was getting up.

Victoria pins Brittany for a two count and Brittany was able to kick out and Victoria climbs up to the top rope. But Brittany trips Victoria on the rope and lands a powerslam. Brittany gives Victoria a front facelock and then Victoria kicks Brittany on the side of the head. Victoria gets up and then she climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off with a flying body press, but Brittany gets out of the way. Brittany pins Victoria with an electric chair for a three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Kimberly announced.

Brittany rolled out of the ring and the referee gave her the Women's Title belt as Nicole and Tina walked up to her. The referee raised Brittany's arm in the air and she, along with Nicole and Tina, walked up the ramp to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship between John, Umaga, and the Great Khali. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John charges at Khali and Khali hits a clothesline followed by a punch and a kick. Umaga goes out of the ring while Khali with a series of elbows and Khali hits a big boot and John rolls out of the ring. Khali goes out after John and he Irish whips John into the ring steps. Umaga grabs the ring steps and he tosses them at John but John moves out of the way and Khali is hit with the steps and Khali is out. Umaga charges at John but John gets his boot up to block Umaga and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laugh.

John charges into Umaga's clothesline and John rolls to the apron. John connects with shoulders and a sunset flip but Umaga stays up but he misses a splash on John's head. John tries to slam Umaga but he collapses under the weight for a two count. Umaga stomps on John's chest and Umaga works on John's chest. John gets his knees up to block Umaga and Umaga catches John as he comes off the turnbuckles and Umaga hits a side slam. John rolls out of the ring and Khali comes up behind Umaga.

Khali and Umaga stand face to chest and Khali punches Umaga. Umaga punches back and Khali hits a back kick to Umaga and Umaga rolls out of the ring. John crawls back into the ring and John drops Khali on the top rope and then John tries to get Khali up for the FU but Khali gets out of the hold. Khali hits a head butt followed by kicks in the corner and Khali hits a hard Irish whip to John. Khali hits a leg drop to John but John gets his foot on the rope to stop the count.

Khali hits a chop to Umaga that knocks Umaga off the apron and Khali hits a chop to John and then he picks John up and pulls him into the center of the ring for the chokeslam but Umaga makes the save for John and Umaga sends Khali into the ropes. Umaga misses the running butt splash and Khali grabs Umaga by the throat. Umaga hits the Samoan Spike to Khali and John hits a shouldertackle that sends Umaga out of the ring. John gets Khali up for the FU and he hits it for the three count.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany cheered as John rolls out of the ring and Umaga attacks the ring steps. The girls walk up to John as the referee gives him the WWE Title belt and John hugs Nicole. The gang walked up the ramp and then they turned around and John raises the title belt in the air. Then John and the girls went to the back.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to come back to RAW to see," Nicole said. "My husband retaining the WWE Championship. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Nicole," John said as he kissed Nicole. "Whoo, that was a hard-fought match."

"Well, you went through with it and you did it," Brittany said. "It looks like Mr. McMahon embarrassed and humiliated himself. What was he thinking putting you in a triple threat match against the Great Khali and Umaga for the WWE Championship?"

"Maybe Vince wanted John to be beaten up as Bobby was," Tina said, "before Bobby won back the ECW World Championship."

Then everyone laughed.

"Alright, everyone," Nicole said, "the worst is over, well, maybe until the draft and I just wanna go home and relax because I've been gone too long."

"Yeah, let's get outta here," John said.

Then everyone continued walking.

After John and Nicole dropped Tina and Brittany off at the hotel, they drove home to their house.

Then John and Nicole got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Then the two walked up the steps and John unlocked and opened the door. The two got inside and John closed the door and he and Nicole went upstairs to the bedroom. John plopped down on the bed and Nicole got on the bed next to him. Nicole rested her head on John's crest and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Man, it feels good to be home," John said.

"God, I missed being here in Tampa," Nicole said, "and now I can finally relax."

"Well, now that we're home, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I think I wanna go to the pool for a nice swim."

"You got it."

John and Nicole got off the bed, went into the closet, and grabbed their swimwear.

"I'll be out in a minute," Nicole said.

"Okay," John said.

Then Nicole strutted her stuff at John with a seductive smile on her face and went into the bathroom and John smiled.

A few minutes later, John and Nicole went outside and they sat their towels down. John and Nicole got into the pool and Nicole was swimming around until John caught up with her.

"Hey!" Nicole said as John grabbed her waist.

John and Nicole were playing around in the pool for a while and had fun.

John and Nicole then stopped what they were doing and they smiled at each other. They slowly leaned toward each other and kissed passionately and then Nicole wrapped her arms around John's neck and the two pulled away.

"Come on, let's go inside," John said.

John and Nicole got out of the pool and dried off with a towel. John then picked up Nicole and she laughed as he carried her inside the house and upstairs to the bedroom.

Then John dropped Nicole on the bed and he climbed on top of her. John immediately kissed Nicole on the lips and then moved down to her neck and found a spot which made Nicole moan. After a couple of minutes, John turned Nicole on the side and took off her green bikini top. Then he kissed down Nicole's chest and kissed between her breasts. Then he sucked on Nicole's right nipple making her moan while John had his hand on Nicole's other breast and he did the same treatment to the other nipple with his hand on Nicole's breast. Then John took off Nicole's green bikini bottom and he moved down to Nicole's womanhood and Nicole felt his breath underneath. Nicole moaned as John was doing whatever inside her and Nicole had her hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, John kissed Nicole's inner thighs and kissed back up Nicole's body. John was kissing Nicole very passionately on the lips and Nicole switched positions with him.

Nicole immediately kissed down John's chest and kissed his nipples. Nicole sucked on one of them as John took a deep breath and then Nicole kissed down John's stomach and then she took off John's swim trunks. Nicole moved down to John's manhood and Nicole began sucking on it while John had his hands through her hair.

After a few minutes, Nicole moved up on John and she sat on him and Nicole entered John. His hands held her up by her hips and Nicole brought herself down onto John, going up and down. Her hands rested on his chest and both of his hands came up to fondle her breasts, squeezing them. Nicole moaned at John's touch and after a few minutes, she leaned down and she kissed him as John switched positions with her.

John then entered Nicole and Nicole moaned and she wrapped her legs around John's waist and he sped right up. John pumped faster and harder in and out of Nicole and she dug her nails into John's back and Nicole kept screaming and moaning as John was kissing her neck. About several minutes later, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his and his body then fell on top of her.

John then rolled over off of Nicole and Nicole snuggled in John's arms.

"Now that was better than last time," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I definitely missed making love to you."

"Me too. You know, I had a dream about you the other night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was sleeping in some hotel room and you came in. You took off a robe and you were fully naked and you climbed into bed and started kissing me. You were all over me and you had your way with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that must've been a nice dream."

"It was."

"Well, this was real and...it came true now that I'm finally home and with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then John and Nicole shared one last kiss and fell asleep.

For Nicole, she was happy to be home and to be with her husband.


End file.
